Forever Brothers
by HotXbun
Summary: Kludd is alive and Soren is determined to make him good. Rated T for violence and mentions of a character having a limb amputated.
1. Chapter 1 Vanessa

HotXbun: This story will be full of brotherly fluff (and conflict).

There will be 'Forever Extras' based on Avatar Extras from the cartoon Avatar The Last Airbender. Read my Avatar The Last Airbender fan fiction 'Shouldn't Love You'. **[Forever Extra: Forever Extras look like this.]**

At the end of every chapter I will give you a challenge. But you do not have to do them.

Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of the Guardians The Owls of Gahoole. But I do own Vanessa, my OC introduced in this chapter.

Chapter 1 Vanessa

Kludd's POV **[Forever Extra: This is the first time the story's in Kludd's POV.]**

I was standing in the place where the Pure Ones battle with the Guardians took place.

I was knocked out during that time so I have no idea who won.

I heard somebody flying above me so I took cover.

I peeked out a little to see who it was.

It was a girl who looked just like Nyra, just younger. And with different Pure One marks.

Her's were blood red and consisted of a small heart on her forehead with a frame around her face that curled at the eyes; a small heart on her chest with DNA shaped curls going down connected to it; the same symbol that was on her chest was on her back and the edges of her wings were red.

I took a step back and accidentally stepped on a branch.

The girl heard this and turned around.

"Who's there", she asked. "Show yourself coward!"

With this I made my presence known.

"Who are you", the girl asked.

"My name is Kludd", I replied. "What's your name?"

"My name is Vanessa", the girl (who I now knew was named Vanessa) replied. "State your business."

"You first", I said.

Vanessa just scoffed at me.

"I do not need to answer to you", she replied.

"And why is that", I asked.

Vanessa was about to answer, but then she just closed her mouth.

Now it was my turn to scoff.

"If you will not tell me then I will not tell you", I stated.

"Fine", Vanessa said. "I do not need to know anyway."

Then Vanessa did the weirdest thing.

She picked up Metal Beak's mask.

"Wait", I said stopping her. "Why do you need that?"

"My mother will want this", Vanessa replied.

And that's when it clicked.

HotXbun: What clicked?!

Challenge: Tell me what you think Kludd figured out.

My Answer: I can't tell you. But I'll give you a hint. You will find out who Vanessa is.


	2. Chapter 2 Princess of The Pure Ones

HotXbun: I am so sorry that it has been three months since I last updated.

Time to find out who Vanessa is.

ILoveEverything6: You got it right! And don't worry. She's not.

waistcoat34: You are also right.

Guest: I'm glad you like the story. And there will be more of Kludd and Vanessa.

Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of the Guardians The Owls of Gahoole. But I do own Vanessa.

Chapter 2 Princess of The Pure Ones

Kludd's POV

"You're Nyra and Metal Beak's daughter!" **[Forever Extra: (Mouth hangs open).]**

"I...I have no idea what you are talking about", Vanessa said nervously.

This surprised me.

I wouldn't expect a Pure One to get nervous.

I decided to say something before Vanessa had a heart attack.

"You do not need to worry your majesty", I stated. "I am a solder for the Pure Ones."

Upon hearing this Vanessa let go a breath I didn't even know she was holding.

"Thank goodness", she said. "I thought you were a guardian or something."

"Please", I said. "I hate the Guardians."

"Yeah", Vanessa replied. "Me too."

Something in Vanessa's voice told me that she wasn't entirely being honest.

"You can tell me the truth you know", I stated.

"What do you mean", Vanessa asked. "I am telling the truth."

"With all do respect your majesty , I can tell you are lying", I stated.

Vanessa looked away from me.

"I can not tell you", she stated. "You would have to keep it a secret from my mother. And she would be angry with both of us if she found out."

"Why would she be angry with us", I asked.

"Because my mother would be angry at me for telling you instead of telling her", Vanessa replied.

"Well...why can't you tell her", I asked.

"Because she will say that I am not a true Pure One. She would say that I am weak and pathetic."

"What", I asked in shock. "Come on. You are not weak and pathetic."

"My mother will think so if she found out", Vanessa replied.

I just stared at Vanessa in shock.

"Come on", said person said changing the subject. "We must leave. My mother will be angry if I do not return home soon."

"I can't", I stated sadly. "I broke my wing in battle."

Vanessa gasped.

"Oh my", she said. "I am so sorry."

This shocked me even more.

A Pure One being sorry? This girl sure was something.

"It's alright", I stated. "It's not your fault."

"I still wish there was something I could do to help", Vanessa stated.

Suddenly, I heard something above me.

I looked up and saw someone I did not want to see.

"Soren."

HotXbun: Soren?!

Sorry there was only one 'Forever Extra' in this chapter.

Challenge: Tell me what you think will happen between Soren and Kludd.

My Answer: Honestly, I don't even know where this is going and I'm the one who wrote the story!

Hopefully it won't take me too long to update this time.


	3. Chapter 3 Reunion

HotXbun: I am so sorry it's been over SIX MONTHS since I last updated!

Time for a very interesting brotherly reunion.

ILoveEverything6: Sadly, that won't happen for a while.

RatchetLover: Sorry you had to wait so long for this.

There's a battle scene in this chapter so brace yourself.

Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of the Guardians The Owls of Gahoole. But I do own Vanessa.

Chapter 3 Reunion

Kludd's POV

"A guardian", Vanessa said before looking at me. "Hide. I will take care of him."

"No way", I stated. "I am a Pure One and Pure Ones do not hide."

Before Vanessa could object, I ran towards Soren.

I jumped in front of him.

He was wearing a Guardian's mask.

"Kludd", he said in shock.

A smile then appeared on his face.

"Kludd", he yelled excitedly.

He started running up me, and when he got close enough, I struck him in the stomach.

He fell to the ground, gasping for air.

I came down and struck him in the stomach again, causing him to Yelp in pain.

I was about to strike him again, but then a female Asio tackled me to the ground.

"Stop Otulissa", I heard Soren say to the Asio (who I then knew was named Otulissa). "Don't hurt him."

Otulissa was distracted, so I took my chance.

I grabbed her claws and flipped her onto the ground.

"Otulissa", I heard Soren yell.

He was running towards her.

I ran towards him with my wing out and struck him in the stomach once more.

This send him onto the ground.

"Hey", I heard somebody yell.

I turned around and saw Soren's elf owl friend.

She was also wearing a Guardian's mask

"How cute", I said mockingly. "You think you can beat me?"

"I can and I will!"

"Then bring it."

With that the girl and I charged at each other.

When we met I grabbed her legs and flung her onto a rock wall.

She fell to the ground, out cold.

Another small owl jumped in front of me.

He was also wearing a Guardian's mask.

"You must think you're really tough", he stated.

"I am tough", I stated.

"Well, I bet you didn't count on this."

With this he started throwing dirt in my face.

After a little bit I grabbed his legs and threw him into the rock wall as well.

I heard somebody clear their throat.

I turned around and saw and owl holding...a loot?

He was wearing a Guardian's mask.

"You may have been able to take my comrades down", he started. "But you will not have that kind of luck with me."

"You call it luck, I call it raw talent", I stated.

With that I ran to the owl and started throwing punches at his chest, but he was too big.

"I was right", the owl stated.

I continued to throw punches at the guy, then I saw his loot and got an idea.

"Let me play you a lullaby."

With that I grabbed the loot and hit the guy in the head with this.

It knocked him right out.

I looked around at the scene before me.

Everybody was out cold...because of me.

HotXbun: Oh no.

Sorry there was no Forever Brothers Extras in this one. It was too dramatic.

You don't know it now but this is gonna lead to something really bad later!

Challenge: Tell me what bad thing you think will happen.

My Answer: Let's just say the Pure Ones will have a new king.


	4. Chapter 4 Good

HotXbun: I am so sorry that it has been three almost three months since I last updated!

Happy Anniversary! I can't believe it's been a whole year since I posted this story!

In this chapter we will see a new side to Vanessa.

ILoveEverything6: Yes.

Okay. I'm down now.

Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of the Guardians The Owls of Gahoole or Avatar The Last Airbender. But I do own Vanessa.

Chapter 4 Good

Vanessa's POV **[Forever Extra: This is the first time the story's in Vanessa's POV.]**

I looked at Kludd in shock.

He just took out all of these owls by himself and with a broken wing.

"How...how did you do this", I asked.

"You impressed", Kludd asked.

I was impressed. But I was also terrified.

The fact that there is someone that can do so much damage is...scary.

But I couldn't let Kludd know this so I put on a smile.

"I am very impressed indeed", I replied. "And my mother will be as well. Get some rest and we can go to where she is in the morning. It's not far so you can walk there."

"Great", Kludd replied before he started walking away.

But then he stopped and looked at me.

"Good night", he greeted.

"Good night", I greeted back.

Kludd smiled before leaving.

For some reason that smile made me feel weird inside. I couldn't figure out why. **[Forever Extra: I think someone might be getting a crush.]**

With that I made my way to the fallen Guardians. **[Forever Extra: What is she going to do?]**

I checked everybody over and they were all fine. **[Forever Extra: Is Vanessa helping them?"]**

After this I went to the Tyto owl and woke him up.

His eyes open and he looked at me.

"Who are you", he asked.

"My name is Vanessa", I replied.

The Tyto got up slowly.

"Careful", I said.

The Tyto groaned.

"What happened", he asked.

"You were defeated by another Tyto Owl", I revealed.

"Kludd", The Tyto said sadly.

This shocked me.

Tears started welling up in the Tyto's eyes and I knew that he knew Kludd.

"Do you know him", I asked.

What the Tyto said next shocked me more.

"He's my brother."

I looked at the Tyto in shock.

"But he's a Pure One and you're a Guardian", I stated

"He is not a Pure One!"

I stepped back in fear and the Tyto's face softened.

He turned around in shame.

"I'm sorry", he apologized. "It's just..."

The Tyto looked at me.

"If it wasn't for The Pure Ones my brother wouldn't hate me right now."

I looked down in guilt.

Suddenly the rest of the Tyto's band gave him a group hug. **[Forever Extra: Awe.]**

They must've woken up when the Tyto yelled.

"Hey guys", said person said. "Did I wake you?"

"Yes but It's okay", a female Asio said.

I knew it was best that I leave then.

"Well", I stated. "If you all are okay I will leave now."

With that I flew onto a tree and poked my head out to see the group.

"Who was that", the elf owl asked.

"All I know is that her name is Vanessa", the Tyto replied. "Is it me or did she look like Nyra?"

I gasped before looking on nervously.

"She did", The Asio replied. "We should tell the king and queen."

The group left and I got nervous.

I flew into the small cave Kludd was currently sleeping in.

"Kludd", I said shaking said person.

His eyes opened.

"Vanessa", he said before sitting up. "What's wrong?"

"We need to leave now", I stated sternly. "The owls that you defeated woke up and are gonna report us the the rest of the Guardians."

"Then what are you waiting for", Kludd asked. "Lead the way."

With that I started flying and Kludd walked behind me.

HotXbun: Well that happened.

Challenge: Tell me if you think Vanessa is a good guy or a bad guy.

My Answer: I think she's a good guy who doesn't know it yet.


	5. Chapter 5 A New Friend

HotXbun: Sorry it's been over four months since I last updated.

Five chapters! Halfway to ten! Ah woo woo!

Sadly this is the chapter where the Pure Ones are shown! Ahhh!

But I think you'll like the ending. ;)

ILoveEverything6: I agree.

Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of the Guardians The Owls of Gahoole or Avatar The Last Airbender. But I do own Vanessa.

Chapter 5 A New Friend

Vanessa's POV

Kludd and I arrived at the Pure One's current base.

Like all the other ones it was black with the only color was the red of the Pure One decorations.

Any trees here were dead.

I landed in front of my mother, who was sitting on a throne, and bowed down. **[Forever Extra: What type of kid has to bow down to their parents?]**

Kludd walked up to me and bowed down as well.

"Mother", I started. "I have bought you and offering."

My mother scoffed.

"And what makes you think this is a good offering", she asked.

Kludd looked sad.

"I saw him battle Mother", I started. "He defeated four guardians and another owl as well. On his own and with a broken wing."

"Well", my mother said. "I'm impressed."

My mother turned around.

"Come with me Vanessa", she said before flying off.

"See you later Kludd", I greeted.

"See you later Nes." **[Forever Extra: 'Nes'?]**

I turned around.

"Did you just call me 'Nes'", I asked.

"Yes", Kludd replied. "It's a nickname."

I thought about the nickname for a moment.

"I like it", I said.

"But to be clear", Kludd started. "I came up with it so I am the only one that can call you that."

I giggled.

"Whatever you want", I stated.

With that I left.

I think I just made a new friend.

HotXbun: Awe. Their friends now. But I think they will become something more in the future. ;).

I used two wink-y faces in this chapter.

Sorry this chapter was so short and that there was only two 'Forever Brothers Extras' in it.

Challenge: Tell me if you think Vanessa and Kludd will become something more in the future.

My Answer: I just told you.


	6. Chapter 6 The Choice

HotXbun: I warn you! This chapter will be sad!

Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of the Guardians The Owls of Gahoole or Avatar The Last Airbender.

Chapter 6 The Choice

Soren's POV **[Forever Extra: This is the first time the story's in Soren's POV.]**

My friends and I had returned to the Great Tree of Gahoole.

As soon as I landed Egglintine tackled me into a hug.

"Soren you're back", she said happily before letting go.

My smile dropped.

"What's wrong Soren", I heard my ma asked. **[Forever Extra: Since Soren and his siblings call their father 'Da' I assume that they call their mother 'Ma'.]**

I looked up and saw her along with my Da and Mrs P.

 _You have to tell them about Kludd._

I took a deep breath and said it.

"Kludd is a alive, but he's still a Pure One."

The minute I said that my whole family had looks of dread on their faces.

"Well", my Da started. "At least he is still alive. We must be grateful for that." **[Forever Extra: That's true.]**

This made me feel a little better. A little. **[Forever Extra: I wish he could feel a lot better.]**

"Come", Twilight said. "We must tell the other guardians."

...

Soon all the guardians were in a meeting.

Otulissa was there too because King Boron wanted to talk to her.

"Otulissa, you are not a guardian yet", he reminded her. "You should know better than to go on a mission."

The king then looked at me. **[Forever Extra: Uh oh.]**

"And Soren", he started. "You should know better than to take a none guardian with you."

"I'm sorry your majesty", I apologized. "I needed help with looking for my brother."

"Speaking of your brother", King Boron started. "Is it true that he took all of you out by himself and he had a broken wing?"

"It's true", I replied. "I had no idea that he was such a great warrior."

"This could be a problem", King Boron stated.

"How come", I asked.

"If the Pure One's have a soldier like that working for them, then who knows what they can do."

Everybody nodded in agreement.

"Do not worry your majesty", I stated. "I will not rest until my brother is good again."

"Soren", King Boron sighed. "We don't have time for that."

"What do you mean", I asked.

And what the king said next was not what I wanted to hear.

"We will have to kill Kludd."

HotXbun: Kill Kludd!? This is bad! This is really bad!

Challenge: Tell me if you think Kludd will be killed.

My Answer: Don't worry! Nobody dies in this fan fiction!


	7. Chapter 7 A Mother's 'Love'

HotXbun: Sadly this chapter doesn't deal with The Guardians wanting to kill Kludd.

You will also get to see a bit of Nyra and Vanessa's relationship.

Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of the Guardians The Owls of Gahoole or Avatar The Last Airbender. But I do own Vanessa as well as Willow, my OC mentioned in this chapter.

Chapter 7 A Mother's 'Love' **[Forever Extras: This chapter was originally called 'Doctors Needed'.]**

Vanessa's POV

"We need to find a way to heal Kludd's wing", My mother stated.

"But how", I asked. "A broken wing can not be fixed."

"Have I ever told you the story of the guardian named Willow", my mother asked.

"Why no", I replied.

"Her nickname was Healed Wing", my mother revealed. "Her wing was broken in a battle with the Pure Ones, but the healers of the Great Tree of Gahoole were able to create an artificial wing for her which allowed her to fly again."

"That's amazing", I stated.

Big Mistake. **[Forever Extra: Uh oh.]**

My mother looked at me in anger.

"How many times have I told you Vanessa", she asked. "If it is bad for us then it is not amazing! It is an obstacle!"

I flinched at my mother's voice.

"I'm sorry mother", I apologized.

"I will say it as many times as I need to", my mother stated. "You are a princess. The future ruler of the Pure Ones. You must be perfect!"

"I understand mother", I stated. "I will try harder."

"A Pure One shouldn't have to try", my mother stated. "You want to be a Pure One don't you Vanessa?"

"Of course I do", I lied.

This life is not one I chose. It was chosen for me. But I can't say that to my mother. Who knows what she would do to me?

Now I know what you are going to say. "She's your mother Vanessa. She would never hurt you." Wrong! Me being her daughter is why she would hurt me if I crossed her. **[Forever Extra: Not good.]**

"I have a task for you my daughter", my mother stated.

"What is it mother", I asked.

"Kludd's brother Soren would help find a doctor for his brother", my mother stated. "And the guardians don't know about you."

"What are you getting at", I asked.

"I want you to go to the great tree and act as a double agent."

I gulped at this.

Soren and his friends were already onto who my parents are. They may figure it out if I go there.

But I couldn't tell my mother that I was scared. She would think I was weak. **[Forever Extra: You are not weak.]**

So I just sucked it up and told my mother what she wanted to hear.

"As you wish mother."

HotXbun: Oh boy. Vanessa does not want to do this.

Challenge: Tell me if you think Vanessa will be able to get out of this.

My Answer: I don't think so.


	8. Chapter 8 Good Brother VS Good Guardian

HotXbun: Do you like the new cover picture? I was finally able to find a picture that had both Soren and Kludd in it!

Time to find out more about the guardian's plan to kill Kludd!

ILoveEverything6: Good idea!

Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of the Guardians The Owls of Gahoole. But I do own Vanessa.

Chapter 8 Good Brother vs Good Guardian

Soren's POV

"What", I asked in shock. "You can't kill my brother. I won't let you."

"Soren", King Boron started. "Kludd is very dangerous."

"No he's not", I stated.

"Soren", King Boron said again. "You are letting your personal life get in the way of your life as a guardian."

Just then I realised that there was something I could do that could distract the guardians from my brother.

"I totally forgot", I exclaimed changing the subject. "We forgot to tell you about a girl we met."

"What girl", King Boron asked.

"Her name is Vanessa", Gylffe replied. "She looks like a younger version of Nyra."

The king looked shocked.

"Did Nyra and Metal Beak ever have a daughter", Twilight asked. **[Forever Extras: They do Twilight.]**

"Not that I know of", King Boron replied. "Then again. We didn't even know the Pure Ones existed. So it is a possibility."

"But Vanessa helped us", Digger pointed out. "Why would a Pure One help guardians?"

"Maybe she went rouge", I pointed out.

"That's true", Gylffe agreed.

"She may just be trying to get on the guardians good side though", King Boron pointed out.

"That's also true", Gylffe agreed.

"I say we just leave Vanessa until we can find more information", King Boron pointed out. "Now Soren. Back to your brother."

I looked down in sadness.

My distraction didn't work long enough. But I wasn't done yet.

"My king", I started. "I know you are looking out for the tree, but I know my brother. He is not evil! The Pure Ones have corrupted him. And I know that if I try hard enough I can bring him back. Please give me a chance to at least try."

The King looked at me in shock before making his decision.

"Very well", he said. "We will not kill him."

I let go the breath I was holding.

"Thank you your majesty", I thanked.

"Soren, you and your team will fly back to where you found your brother and search", King Boron commanded.

"Yes your majesty", I said.

HotXbun: Yay! Soren saved his brother!

Sorry there was only one 'Forever Extra' in this chapter.

Challenge: On a scale of 1-10 how sweet was Soren helping his brother. Tell me.

My Answer: A gazillion! And that's not even a real number.


	9. Chapter 9 Nes

HotXbun: Sorry it's been a week and a half since I last updated.

Have you been liking Kludd and Vanessa's relationship? I hope you do 'cause there's more in this chapter.

ILoveEverything6: No he won't.

Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of the Guardians The Owls of Gahoole or Avatar The Last Airbender. But I do own Vanessa.

Chapter 9 Nes **[Forever Extra: This chapter was originally called 'Help.' This is also the second time one of Vanessa's names have been used as a chapter name. The first was chapter 1.]**

Vanessa's POV

I was sitting down on a rock sadly. Thinking about what happened earlier.

 _Flashback_ **[Forever Extra: This flashback is from stuff that happened in chapter 7.]**

 _"How many times have I told you Vanessa", my mother asked. "If it is bad for us then it is not amazing! It is an obstacle!"_

 _"I'm sorry mother", I apologized._

 _"I will say it as many times as I need to", my mother stated. "You are a princess. The future ruler of the Pure Ones. You must be perfect!"_

 _"I understand mother", I stated. "I will try harder."_

 _"A Pure One shouldn't have to try", my mother stated. "You want to be a Pure One don't you Vanessa?"_

 _"Of course I do", I lied._

 _"I have a task for you my daughter", my mother revealed._

 _"What is it mother", I asked._

 _"Kludd's brother Soren would help find a doctor for him", my mother stated. "And the guardians don't know about you."_

 _"What are you getting at", I asked._

 _"I want you to go to the great tree and act as a double agent."_

 _"As you wish mother."_

 _End of Flashback_

I turned around and saw Kludd.

"Hey Kludd", I greeted.

"Hey Nes", he greeted back. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong", I lied.

"Again", Kludd started. "I can tell your lying."

"How do you keep on doing that", I asked.

"Doing what", Kludd asked.

"Guessing when I'm lying", I said before I realized what I said. "Not that I'm lying!"

"Uh huh", Kludd said not entirely convinced.

Suddenly, my mother flew down besides me.

"I'm glad that I found you Kludd", she stated. "I have a mission for you and my daughter."

"Anything your majesty", Kludd stated.

"Your brother seems to still care about for some reason", my mother pointed out. "So let's use that."

"How do we do that", Kludd asked.

"Find your brother", my mother commanded. "Get him to take you to the Great Tree of Gahoole. Get your wing fixed and come back here. We'll talk more then."

"Got it", Kludd stated.

"Um...", I started nervously. "Mother?"

"What", my mother snapped causing me to flinch.

"It's just...", I started. "How will we get to the Great Tree of Gahoole? We do not know where it is and even if we did, Kludd can't fly there."

"Actually", Kludd started. "I know where the tree is." **[Forever Brothers Extra: He does?]**

"You do", I asked.

"You do", my mother asked as well.

"Yes", Kludd replied. "My brother and sister would not shut up about it."

"Well where is it", my mother asked.

"If I remember correctly, you need to go to the Sea of Hoolemere, and then you just fly straight from there."

"Are you kidding me", Nyra asked in anger. "That's all we had to do to get to the Great Tree?!" **[Forever Extra: Oh no.]**

With that my mother angrily threw a large boulder in anger!

She then composed herself and looked at me.

"Vanessa", she started. "Come here."

I nervously gulped before walking up to my mother.

"Yes mother", I asked nervously.

"Since Kludd can't fly you will need to go to the great tree on your own." **[Forever Extra: Not good.]**

"Go on my own", I asked in shock. "But Mother! I can't..."

"Silence", my mother yelled shutting me up. "You will go to the Great Tree and you will go now!"

"But...", I started.

"But what", my mother asked yelling.

"What do I tell them when I get there", I asked.

"I don't know", my mother replied. "You think of something!" **[Forever Extra: Her? This was your idea!]**

"Actually", Kludd started. "I think I have an idea."

"You do", I asked. "What is it?"

"Tell them that I have 'realized the error of my ways and want to redeem myself'", Kludd commanded.

My mother laughed wickedly.

"Those fools won't know what hit them", she stated. "Vanessa! Get going! The sooner you leave the better."

"Yes mother", I said bowing down.

I then looked at Kludd.

"By Kludd", I said sadly before flying off, **[Forever Extra: Parting is such a sweetened sorrow. That line is from Romeo and Juliet. You should read my Violetta fan fiction based on it called...well...Romeo and Juliet.]**

Kludd's POV

"Bye Nes", I said sadly.

"Did you just call my daughter 'Nes'", Nyra asked.

"Yeah", I replied. "Is that a problem?"

"Is it a problem", Nyra asked. "Of course! Her name is Vanessa not 'Nes!' Please call her that!"

"Okay", I said.

But I was probably still gonna call Vanessa 'Nes' when Nyra wasn't around. **[Forever Extra: Wow. He's even going against Nyra's wishes.]**

"So", I started. "What am I supposed while we wait for Ne...I mean Vanessa to come back?" **[Forever Extra: Nice save.]**

"Just lay low until she gets back", Nyra commanded.

"But that's so boring", I whined. **[Forever Extra: He's right! That is so boring!]**

"Hey", Nyra said. "I sent my daughter all the way to the Great Tree of Gahoole for you! So do. Not. Complain."

With that Nyra flew away and I looked at the sky.

 _Be careful Nes._

HotXbun: (Crying). That is so sad!

Challenge: Tell me what you think will happen to Nes.

My Answer: Let's just say...she is going to start making choices for herself.


	10. Chapter 10 You Have a Choice

HotXbun: I am so sorry that it has been nearly a whole month since I last updated!

Ten chapters! Double digits! A woo woo!

That's good 'cause this is when Vanessa is going to get to the Great Tree!

Laserbird777: He should shouldn't he?

ILoveEverything6: Vanessa should really listen to you. And Kludd said he was the only one who could call her Nes! But that's not going to last to much longer.

Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of the Guardians The Owls of Gahoole or Avatar The Last Airbender. But I do own Vanessa as well as Olivia, my OC introduced in this chapter.

Chapter 10 You Have a Choice

Vanessa's POV

The Next Night

I landed on the rock that was holding the gate to the Sea of Hoolemere!

I let out a sigh of relief.

"I'm nearly there", I stated happily.

"She arrives at last", I heard somebody say.

I turned around and saw a strange creature.

"Who are you", I asked.

"I am the one who knows all", the creature replied. "Now may I ask who you are?"

I was about to answer, but then I realised something.

"Wait a minute", I commanded. "If you know all, then why don't you know that?"

The creature just groaned.

"Another one who DOUBTS", he said annoyed. **[Forever Extra: He is referring to Gylffe.]**

"Well you say you know all but you don't even know who I am", Vanessa replied.

"Well how am I supposed to know who you are...when you don't even know who you are?"

This question took me off guard.

"I...I don't know what you're talking about", I lied.

"I know you do", the creature stated. "You have spent your whole life being someone that somebody else wants you to be. Now you don't know how to decide by yourself. But there is a way to change that."

"How", I asked.

The creature walked up to me.

"Go to the Great Tree", he commanded. "But don't act as an double agent. The Great Tree is a place where people can find themselves."

I thought about what the creature said for a moment.

"I'll think about it", I stated before leaving with the creature's words echoing in my mind.

One Hour Later

I was flying through...A BLIZZARD!

I kept on flying until...until everything went black. **[Forever Extra: Vanessa!]**

Soren's POV

I was flying with Otulissa.

"Don't worry Soren", she said. "Your brother will be fine."

Suddenly, I saw something.

"What is that", I asked Otulissa.

She looked closely at it...before gasping.

"It's an owl", she replied. "And they're falling! Come on!"

With that I Otulissa and I quickly flew to the owl and I caught them on my back right before they hit the water! **[Forever Extra: Phew! That was a close one!]**

"Are they okay", I asked.

"It's a girl", Otulissa revealed. "It looks likes her wings are frozen."

"As well as the rest of her", I added as I could feel how cold she was.

"We better get her to a doctor", Otulissa stated.

One Hour Later

Vanessa's POV

I slowly opened my eyes and took in my surroundings.

I was in some type of hollow.

I slowly got up and realised that I was in a nest and that a blanket had been draped around me.

I looked at my feathers.

My markings were gone!

 _The snow must've washed them off._

Suddenly, someone walked in!

It was a barn owl with dark brown feathers.

"Oh good", she stated. "You're awake. How are you feeling?"

"Fine I guess", I said softly.

"You don't need to be afraid", the owl stated. "My name is Olivia. May I asked what your name is?"

I opened my beak to answer...but then shut it.

"It's okay", Olivia stated. "You can trust me."

I took a deep breath before giving an answer.

"Nes", I lied. "My name is Nes."

"Nes", Olivia repeated. "That's a pretty name."

"Thank you", I thanked.

Suddenly, another owl walked in.

"Hello Olivia", he greeted. "How is our patient?"

"You can ask her yourself", Olivia replied before gesturing to me.

I hid under the blanket in fear.

The owl walked up to me.

"It's alright", he stated. "You have nothing to fear. My name is King Boron."

I gulped upon hearing this.

"King", I asked nervously.

"Yes", King Boron replied. "May I ask who you are?"

I didn't answer. Instead I just nervously hid under my blanket.

I heard Olivia sigh.

"Her name is Nes", she replied for me. "She seems to be severely shy."

"Do you know why", King Boron asked.

"I don't know", Olivia replied. "But I suggest that we be gentle with her until we do."

"You do know I can hear you right", I asked as I peeked out from under the blanket.

"Sorry love", Olivia said as she walked up to me. "We're just worried about you."

"Why", I asked.

"Excuse me", King Boron asked in confusion.

"Why are you worried about me", I asked. "Where I come from owls only care about themselves."

"Is that why you left", Olivia asked.

"Actually", I started. "I was forced to come here."

"Really" King Boron asked. "By who?"

I thought about what to say.

Then, the words of the creature I met earlier rang in my mind.

 _"You have spent your whole life being someone that somebody else wants you to be. Now you don't know how to decide by yourself._ **[Forever Extra: This is something that happened earlier in the chapter.]**

"By someone who never lets me be myself."

And before King Boron and Olivia could question me...I hid under the blanket again.

King Boron's POV **[Forever Extra: This is the first time the story's in King Boron's POV.]**

Olivia and I were outside the hollow Nes was in.

"Poor girl", I stated. "She seems very shy."

"And the worst thing is that I don't know why", Olivia added. **[Forever Extra: Hey! That rhymed!]**

"What should we do", I asked.

"We shouldn't pressure her into revealing anything", Olivia replied. "We need to make her see that she will be safe here and hopefully she will open up."

HotXbun: So. Vanessa is at the Great Tree.

And she didn't use her real name!

Sorry about all the POV jumping. I was trying to capture the emotion of all the characters.

Challenge: Tell me if you think Olivia's plan will work.

My Answer: You'll have to wait and see.


	11. Chapter 11 You Can Come to Me

HotXbun: Olivia is going to try her plan on Vanessa in this chapter.

ILoveEverything6: Thanks!

Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of the Guardians The Owls of Gahoole, Avatar The Last Airbender or Austin and Ally. But I do own Vanessa and Olivia.

Chapter 11 You Can Come to Me **[Forever Extra: This chapter is named after the song from Austin and Ally of the same name. You should read my Austin and Ally fan fiction 'The Ultimate Love Triangle.']**

Olivia's POV **[Forever Extra: This is the first time the story's in Olivia's POV.]**

I walked back into the hollow and found Nes under her blanket.

"So", I started causing her to look up to me. "Why did you come the the tree?"

Nes looked very skeptical about answering.

"It's okay", I stated. "You can trust me."

"How can I be so sure", Nes asked. "I barely know you."

"Well then", I said as I flew down next to Nes. "I guess I'll have to let you get to know me. Ask me a question. Any question."

Nes thought for a moment before she asked me a question.

"What's your favorite color", she asked.

I smiled at this.

 _I'm making progress._ **[Forever Extra: I Think you are.]**

"Olive green", I replied. "I don't think I need to say why."

Nes laughed at this.

"You have a very pretty laugh", I stated. "And you're a very pretty girl. I bet all the guys are after you."

"More than I can count", Nes revealed. "It's actually quite annoying."

"Really", I asked in shock. "I would do anything to have just one guy notice me."

"So you don't have a mate", Nes asked.

"Nope", I replied. "You?"

"Nope", Nes replied.

"Really", I asked in shock. "But you just said that all the guys are after you."

"Yes", Nes replied. "But they only want me for my looks and title. They don't know the real. I don't even know the real me!"

"What do you mean by that", I asked.

"My whole life my mother has told me what to do and basically who to be."

"That's awful", I stated. "Is that why you left? To get away from her?"

"Actually", Nes started. "She told me to come here. I think she wanted to get rid of me." **[Forever Extra: Poor Nes.]**

I looked at Nex in pity before I tried to give her a hug.

But the minute the tip of my wing touched her back...she pulled away in fear before hiding under her blanket.

"It's okay Nes", I stated. "I just wanted to give you a hug."

Nes popped her head out of her blanket before uttering one of the most shocking things I have ever heard.

"What's a hug?" **[Forever Extra: (Starts hyperventilating) She doesn't know what a hug is (faints).]**

I gasped in shock.

"You seriously don't know what a hug is", I asked.

Nes just simply shook her head.

"Well that won't do", I stated before I tried pulling her up.

But when I did...she violently pulled back before hiding under her blanket.

"I'm sorry", she yelled. "Please don't hurt me!"

"What", I asked in confusion. "Why on earth would you think that?"

And that's when it hit me! **[Forever Extra: What?]**

"Nes", I started. "Were you hurt by someone?"

I got my answer when Nes didn't answer at all.

HotXbun: Yikes. I didn't mean for this to get so depressing. I'm sorry about that."

Challenge: Tell me if you think Olivia will be able to get through to Vanessa.

My Answer: I hope so.


	12. Chapter 12 Another Reunion

HotXbun: I am so sorry that it has been over five months since I last updated! I was bust with other stories.

Happy anniversary! I can't believe it's been two years since I posted this! I want to thank everybody who has been supporting this story so far!

We're going to take a break from Vanessa (or is it Nes now) and get to Soren and Kludd!

Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of the Guardians The Owls of Gahoole or Avatar The Last Airbender. But I do own Vanessa.

Chapter 12 Another Reunion **[Forever Brothers Extra: The name of this chapter is supposed to be a callback to the name of Chapter 3. The last time Kludd and Soren were together.]**

Kludd's POV

The Next Night

I was standing by Nyra when a guard flew down to us.

"My queen", he started. "A group of guardians were spotted by our borders!"

Upon hearing this, Nyra and I smiled.

"Well", the former started. "It looks like my plan worked."

"Of course you majesty", the guard stated. "Was there ever a doubt?"

Suddenly, Nyra turned to face me.

"Alright Kludd", she started. "You know what to do."

"I won't let you down." **[Forever Brothers Extra: (gulps) I was afraid he'd say that.]**

Ten Minutes Later

I walked up to the spot where I needed to be just as Soren and his party landed.

The former gasped when he saw me.

"Kludd", he said happily. "Thank goodness your okay!"

Soren tried walking up to me...but was stopped by one of his party members.

"It's okay", I lied. "I'm not going to hurt you."

The owl that was holding my brother back didn't look convinced.

But Soren was so he walked past him and up to me.

"Are you alright", he asked.

"I'm fine", I replied. "But my wing isn't so there goes flying."

"I'm very sorry", Soren apologized.

 _As you should be._ **[Forever Brothers Extra: You're the one who attacked your own brother!]**

Suddenly, Soren hugged me causing me to freeze.

Soren broke the hug a moment later.

"Well", he started. "Ready the go?"

"Go where", I asked.

"To the Great Tree of course", Soren replied.

I pretended to be shocked.

"Really", I asked. "After everything I've done?"

"Kludd", Soren started. "What happened to you wasn't your own doing. The Pure Ones corrupted you!"

 _No. The Pure Ones made me realize who I was meant to be._ **[Forever Brothers Extra: Wrong!]**

But I didn't tell my brother this.

Instead, I gave him a fake smile.

He smiled at me before going up to his largest party member.

"Twilight", he started. "Can you give my brother a lift?"

"But of course", the owl (who I now knew was named Twilight) replied before walking up to me. "So, you're the infamous Kludd?"

"And your name is Twilight", I asked.

"Indeed it is", Twilight replied before bowing down. "Glad to make your acquaintance. Now hop on!"

With that Twilight turned around and I climbed onto his back.

"This is embarrassing", I stated. And this time I was not lying.

"Oh suck it up", Twilight commanded. "Okay, here we go!"

With that everybody started flying away.

I smirked.

 _Mission accomplished._

HotXbun: Oh no.

Challenge: Tell me what you think is going to happen.

My Answer: You'll just have to wait and see.


	13. Chapter 13 The Great Tree

HotXbun: I'm sorry that it's been nearly a whole month since I last updated! I was busy with other stories.

Kludd will be arriving at the great tree in this chapter!

Fire and Ice Master123: I'm glad you are.

Guest: Do not be afraid! I will protect you!

You should thank these two! They're the reason I updated!

Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of the Guardians The Owls of Gahoole or Avatar The Last Airbender. But I do own Vanessa as well as Willow, my OC introduced in this chapter.

Chapter 13 The Great Tree

Kludd's POV

The Next Night

It took twenty four hours, but we had finally arrived at the great tree!

We landed on one of the trunks and I hopped off Twilight's back.

A bunch of owls surrounded us.

Suddenly, I heard this.

"Kludd!"

I turned around...and saw my parents!

They flew up to me.

"Ma", I started in shock. "Pa. What are you two doing here?"

"We came here after we heard about what Soren did."

 _Of course they would come for Soren._

I turned away when I heard this.

Suddenly, I felt a wing on my shoulder.

I turned around and saw my Pa.

"We're just glad you're okay."

I looked at my father in shock.

I didn't expect him to say that. Especially after all that's happened.

Suddenly, everybody started bowing.

I turned around and saw a white owl walking up to us.

"I'm glad to see you're back safe and sound Soren", he said to my brother before looking at me.

"Who is this?"

"This is my brother Kludd", Soren replied before looking at me. "Kludd, this is King Boron."

 _Ah. So that's who this is._

"I see", King Boron said. "Come with me."

Ten Minutes Later

I was in a room which Soren told me was the Guardian's meeting room.

"So", King Boron started. "You're Soren's brother."

"Yes", I replied.

"And you're a pure one?"

I was about to answer...when Soren said this.

"Please give him a chance King Boron", he pleaded.

King Boron thought for a moment while looking at me.

Then...he made his decision.

"Very well", he said. "You may stay here." **[Forever Brothers Extra: Phew!]**

Upon hearing this...Soren let out a sigh of relief before bowing down.

"Thank you King Boron", he said. "You won't regret this."

"I'd better not" King Boron said. "Take your brother to the healing ward to get his wing fixed."

With that Soren bowed down before looking at me.

"Come Kludd."

Ten Minutes Later

My brother and I walked into a hollow where a female barn owl was waiting.

She had light brown feathers and...a prosthetic wing.

She smiled when she saw my brother.

"Hey Soren", she greeted before looking at me. "Who's this?"

"This is my brother Kludd", Soren replied. "He broke his wing. Do you think you can fix it?"

"I'll give it a look", the owl replied.

"Okay", Soren said before looking at me. "See you later Kludd."

"Wait", I said in shock. "Where are you doing?"

But it was too late. Because Soren had already left.

I turned around to look at the girl he was talking to.

"So", I started. "Who are you?"

"My name is Willow", said owl replied. **[Forever Brothers Extra: Willow was mention in Chapter 7.]**

"And you're supposed to help me", I asked.

"Yeah", the owl (who I now knew was named Willow) replied before showing me her prosthetic wing.

"You see this", she asked. "I got this from a battle years ago. I can give you one too and you can fly again."

"Really", I asked in shock.

"Really", Willow replied. "But first, we need to see how damaged your wing is."

With that Willow walked up to a piece of paper and started writing.

"First off", she started. "How did you break your wing?"

"It got slammed straight into a tree trunk", I replied.

"Ouch", Willow stated. "And when did you brake it?"

"When the guardians battled the Pure Ones", I replied.

"How did you get mixed up in all of that?"

"Long story", I replied.

"Well", Willow started. "I sadly don't think we'll be able to save your wing. We're going to have to amputate it completely and replace it with a prosthetic." **[Forever Brothers Extra: Dang it!]**

The news didn't upset me. I figured that this is what was going to happen. **[Forever Brothers Extra: At least he's not sad about it.]**

"Is it going to hurt", I asked.

"Not at all", Willow replied. "We'll put you under during the operation. You'll just wake up with a new wing."

"When will I be able to fly again", I asked.

"I can't give you an exact answer", Willow revealed. "The minimum time is usually a month. And the maximum time is usually a year." **[Forever Brothers Extra: (does spit take) A year?!]**

Upon hearing this...I looked at Willow in shock.

"What", I asked me in shock. "It may take me a month to a year to fly again."

"It's definitely something you're not going to learn over night", Willow stated.

I mentally wing palmed myself.

There's no way that Nyra would be happy with me taking that long.

I had to find Ness. She would know what to do.

"Hey", I started. "Is there by any chance that a girl named Vanessa has arrived here?"

"Not that I know of", Willow replied. "Why? Is she your girlfriend?"

"I wish." **[Forever Brothers Extra: (does spit again) Did he just say...]**

"Well", Willow started. "Luckily for you, the day of Confessions is just ten days away." **[Forever Brothers Extra: The who of the What now?]**

"What's the day of confessions", I asked.

"It's the day where owls confess their love to the one they love." **[Forever Brothers Extra: Awww!]**

"That sounds too cheesy for my taste", I stated. **[Forever Brothers Extra: Ruiner of romance!]**

"Cheese is delicious!"

HotXbun: I think I'm going to leave it there.

In case you didn't remember, Venessa is at the great tree. She's using a different name.

Challenge: Tell me if you think will discover that Vanessa is at the great tree.

My Answer: He will. The question is...when?


	14. Chapter 14 Learning to Fly Again

HotXbun: I am going to apologize in advance for this. I hit a bit of a writer's block.

Fire and Ice Master 123: Not sure if Coryn will be born. But maybe I'll do it just for you!

Guest: Thank you so much!

Guest: Tell me your Idea.

You should thank these guys. They're the reason I updated!

Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of the Guardians The Owls of Gahoole or Avatar The Last Airbender. But I do own Willow.

Chapter 14 Learning to Fly Again

Kludd's POV

The Next Night

I groggily woke up.

I looked at my wing and gasped.

It was a prosthetic!

I looked at it in shock as Willow walked in.

"Hey Kludd", she greeted. "How you feeling?"

"Bad", I replied before touching my throbbing head. **[Forever Brothers Extra: Ouch!]**

"You did just wake up after having an operation", Willow pointed out. **[Forever Brothers Extra: True. Very true.]**

I sighed before looking at Willow.

"So", I started. "How long until I can get to work on flying again?"

"Rest now", Willow commanded. "We'll work on that later."

The Next Night

I was in what looked liked a training room.

"So", I started. "This is where I'm going to relearn how to fly?"

"That's right", Willow said. "Today we will be focusing on power."

"I like the sound of that", I stated.

"I want to see how high you can fly", Willow said.

With that I tried flying...but I fell to the ground! **[Forever Brothers Extra: Double ouch.]**

"Ow", I said.

"Don't worry", Willow reassured me. "You can do it! Just keep practicing!"

With that I got up and tried again.

Five Hours Later

It took five hours, but I finally managed to fly to the ceiling! **[Forever Brothers Extra: Yes!]**

"You did it", Willow said happily. "Good job!"

The Next Night

I was standing on top of a high platform.

There were many other platforms below me.

"Okay", Willow started. "Today I want you to work on your gliding.

"Got it", I said.

With that I tried flying...but ended up falling straight to the floor! **[Forever Brothers Extra: Triple ouch!]**

"Kludd", Willow yelled before flying up to me. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine", I replied before getting up.

"Let's go again", Willow said. "You can do this! I know you can!"

Five Hours Later

It once again took five hours, but I was able to glide all the way down! **[Forever Brothers Extra: Double yes!]**

As I was cheering, Soren walked into the room.

"Hey", he greeted. "How's it going?"

"It's going great", Willow replied happily. "Your brother will be flying again in no time."

HotXbun: I once again apologize for this. I'll try to make the next chapter better!

Challenge: Tell me if you think this chapter was good or not.

My Answer: I honesty don't think it's that good.


	15. Chapter 15 A Brotherly Journey

HotXbun: We're going to see Soren and Kludd go on an adventure together in this chapter! I really hope it isn't as bad as my last one!

Fire and Ice Master 123: Kludd being reunited with Egglintine is not really going to be big at the moment. Right now I'm focusing on him being reunited with Vanessa.

Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of the Guardians The Owls of Gahoole or Avatar The Last Airbender. But I do own Willow.

Chapter 15 A Brotherly Journey

Kludd's POV

6 Days Later

I was practicing my flying when Soren walked in.

"Hey Kludd", he greeted. "How's it going."

"Pretty good", I replied. "You'd better be prepared brother. It's only a matter of time before I'll be able to beat you in a race."

"I accept your challenge", Soren said. "But right now I was wondering if you could help me with something."

"That depends", I started. "What do you need me to do?"

"As you know tomorrow is the Day of Confessions", Soren started. "And I want to tell the girl I love how I feel about her." **[Forever Brothers Extra: (does spit take) What?!]**

"I don't see how I can help with that", I said.

"You see", Soren started. "It is a tradition at the tree to propose to a girl by giving them a stone. So I was wondering if you would help me find the perfect stone!"

I thought for a moment.

"Why not", I replied. "It's better than being stuck in here."

"Alright", Soren said happily. "Kludd and Soren on a brotherly quest! This is going to be awesome!"

And I instantly regretted my decision. **[Forever Brothers Extra: Come on! It'll be fun!]**

Two Hours Later

After asking Willow if it was okay for me to go out, Soren and I started our journey.

Because I couldn't fly, it took us a while to get to the bottom of the tree.

I started panting when I did.

"I can't wait until I can fly again", I stated.

"Me too", Soren stated. "How else I'm I going to beat you in a race?"

"We'll see about that brother", I stated. "So where do we need to go now?"

"There's a cave with precious stones in it not far from here", Soren revealed. "We can use this rock path to get there."

With that I nodded before I started walking on the path.

One Hour Later

My Brother and I had made it to the island where the cave was.

"There It is", Soren said before pointing towards a cave.

A really high up cave. **[Forever Brothers Extra: Oh poop.]**

"Great", I said. "And how am I supposed to get up there?"

"Don't get your feathers all wind up", Soren commanded. "I already thought of that."

With that Soren took out a long vine from the pouch he had brought with him.

"If we tie this vine around our waists, I can help you climb up there."

"Yeah", I started. "I'm not into the whole 'buddy buddy' thing."

"Oh come on", Soren pleaded. "It'll be good practice for your flying."

I thought about what Soren said for a moment.

"Okay", I said. "I'll do it."

Twenty Minutes Later

Soren and I had finally made it to the cave. **[Forever Brothers Extra: Yay!]**

"I can't wait until I can fly again", I stated.

"You will", Soren stated. "Until then, let's go get some stones!"

With that Soren and I walked deeper into the cave... and I gasped.

There were millions of stones!

"Wow", I said in awe. "This place is actually kind of cool."

"Alright", Soren said. "Let's look for the perfect stone!"

Ten Minutes Later

Soren was still looking for a stone and I was just looking around.

While I was...I found a particular stone.

It was white with red streaks on it. It reminded me of Vanessa. **[Forever Brothers Extra: Aww!]**

I put the stone in the pouch Soren gave me just as said person walked up to me.

"I think I've found the perfect one", he stated as he held up an aqua stone."

"That actually looks pretty cool", I started.

"I'll take that as a compliment", Soren said in confusion. "Come on. Let's go."

3 Hours Later

Soren and I had made it back home.

"Thanks for coming with me", the former said.

"Whatever", I said.

Then...I turned my head...and saw...the person I had been looking for since I got to the great tree.

I saw Vanessa!

HotXbun: Vanessa?!

Challenge: Tell me what you think will happen when next.

My Answer: I don't know and I'm the one writing the story!


	16. Chapter 16 Talking with Nes

HotXbun: It's time for Vanessa and Kludd to talk!

Fire and Ice Master 123: Don't worry! I'll make sure Kludd doesn't find you!

Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of the Guardians The Owls of Gahoole or Avatar The Last Airbender. But I do own Vanessa and Oliva.

Chapter 16 Talking with Nes

Kludd's POV

Six Hours Later

As soon as everybody fell asleep I went to the room I saw Nes in.

I walked into it and saw Nes sleeping in a nest covered with a blanket.

I gasped when I saw that her markings were gone.

She looked completely different. I'm surprised that I recognized her.

I shook her and she started stirring.

She opened her eyes...and gasped when she saw me.

She jumped back in shock.

"Kludd", she said in shock. "What are you doing here? And what happened to your wing?"

"It had to be amputated", I replied. "Why are you here?"

Nes was about to answer, when she suddenly heard something.

"Hide", she commanded.

With that she pushed me behind something as another owl walked in.

"Oliva", Nes said nervously to the owl (who I now knew was named Olivia). "What are you doing here? The sun is way up."

"I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to come to the Day of Confessions celebration tomorrow."

"I'm not sure", Nes said nervously.

"Oh come on", Oliva pleaded. "There'll be music. Dancing. Food. It'll be great! What do you say?"

Nes thought for a moment.

"Okay", she said. "I'll go."

With that Olivia smiled before hugging Nes.

The latter flinched when she did this...but quickly calmed down.

"Hey", Oliva said as she broke the hug. "You didn't pull away this time. You're improving."

Hearing this confused me.

 _Improving what?_

Nes smiled at Oliva before the latter left.

I walked out from where I was hiding and looked at Nes.

"Improving what", I asked.

"Huh", Nes said in confusion.

"Oliva said you're improving", I reminded Nes. "Improving what?"

Nes looked very nervous for some reason.

"Don't worry about it."

And that's what worried me.

HotXbun: Oh dear. It looks like Kludd is on to Nes.

Sorry this chapter was short with no Forever Brothers Extras in it.

Challenge: Tell me if you think Kludd will figure out what's going on with Nes.

My Answer: You'll have to wait and see.


End file.
